A stomach ache
by sshh123
Summary: Harry gets sick with appendicitis. I don't own any of the characters.


In the early hours of the night Harry lay in his bed curled up into a ball. His knees were close to his chest and his arms were encircled around his mid waist. He sobbed quietly as the pain in his stomach, intense with every breath he took. Trying to alleviate the pain, he turned to his other side now facing the closed curtain of his bed.

He sighed deeply and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He didn't understand why his stomach hurt so much?.

Harry thought yesterday was the happiest day of his life when Hagrid came to him and told him he was a wizard, he couldn't believe he had somewhere else to go besides the Dursley's. But now he wished differently, he wished he could be in his cupboard and that he could be left alone. It's not as though at the Dursley's someone would have taken care of him, but at least it was his home for the past ten years and a place he knew very well.

Here at Hogwarts, he didn't know anyone besides Hagrid, who had brought him there.

It all happen so fast to him and although he tried to observe everything and to be happy he found it hard to do. He wasn't feeling well ever since Hagrid came to him, but was too afraid to say something, he feared that Hagrid wouldn't want to take him and that he would have to stay with the Dursleys. Of course that yesterday the pain wasn't so bad and he thought he would be able to handle it on his own. Harry considered saying something but made the idea disappear from his mind as fast as it appeared. At the Dursleys he never could voice out his ailments and usually he had to keep them to himself and here he didn't know anyone that he could ask help from.

Yesterday on the way to his new school, he fell asleep on the train and woke up when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was a red headed boy who seemed mesmerized by his scar. Harry remembered Hagrid telling him about him being famous or something like that, he didn't really understand why he just noticed everyone staring at him and whispering when they thought he wasn't paying attention.

Once he got off the train he was sorted into Gryffindor and after that he set down on the long wooden bench with his other housemates. The food looked delicious, definitely better than what he was used to at the Dursleys, but still he felt too nauseous to eat anything and just ended up playing with his food. No one seemed to take notice of him and all around him people were engaging in conversations.

Harry felt very out of place, he was never good at making friends as he has never had one. Dudley always used to taunt him about it and make an effort to bring it up every chance he got.

The feast was over and everyone got up to their dorms at the top of the tower. Harry thought it was very nice and was happy that he could see the skies and have some fresh air. Back at 'home' he never got that, he was lucky if the Dursleys didn't forget to leave the vents on the door to his cupboard open so he wouldn't suffocate.

In the dorms, he got to know some of his housemates and although he thought they were nice he didn't spend much time getting to know them, he felt too sick to talk to anyone and instead just went to bed early.

He slept for a couple of hours, but eventually the pain in his stomach kept him up.

It was nearly seven o'clock and Harry heard someone getting out of bed, he quickly wiped his stained teared cheeks and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He did that not even realizing it wasn't necessary as the curtains were closed.

"Do you think he's getting up" Harry heard someone say.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Harry heard another voice that sounded a lot like the red headed boy on the train.

Harry hoped that they would leave him alone, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but after a moment his curtains were drawn apart and he saw his house mates starring back at him.

"Sorry, " said Ron, "but I thought you were asleep and I didn't want you to be late for breakfast"

"It's fine, " said Harry and turned on his other side away from Ron.

"Let's go, maybe cause he thinks he's famous he can be late" one of the other boys said snidely.

That comment hurt Harry. He never thought he was better than anyone, he had turned around so they wouldn't see his eyes filled with tears as another sharp pain went through his stomach.

"Are you coming, " he heard Ron's voice.

Harry took a deep breath as much as he could without hurting and turned around.

"Are you alright" Ron asked concerned. Harry was pale and his eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"I'm fine" Harry replied, getting up and started to dress. He took his pajama bottoms off, but struggled with his top. The movement made the pain in his stomach intensify.

"Ahm... Do you want me to help you" Ron offered when he saw Harry on the verge of tears again.

Harry nodded his head and allowed Ron take off his top.

"Harry.. You don't seem fine, what's wrong, maybe I can help" Ron offered nicely.

"Thank you, but it's just a stomach ache, I'll be fine"

Ron wasn't sure if he should believe Harry but decided not to push on the matter, he didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable.

"Alright then we should hurry up if we want to get some breakfast. Do you need help getting dressed?"Ron asked when he saw that Harry was still standing in his underwear.

"No thank you, you can go, " Harry said and wrapped his comfort around him realizing he was almost naked.

Harry didn't show up for breakfast, the thought of food made him want to throw up. Instead decided to go directly to his first lesson, History of magic.

"Why didn't you come to eat?" Ron asked when Harry appeared in class. He also moved to let him sit next to him.

"I wasn't hungry" Harry said and sat next to Ron. He felt very hot and winced as another sharp pain burst in his stomach.

"Harry you look sick, why don't you ask to go to the nurse? My brothers told me she's very nice" Ron said.

"I'm not sick, my stomach hurts a little, you don't need to make a big deal out of it" Harry said and made an effort not to look at Ron for the rest of the lesson.

He was scared to go to the nurse and even more to their teacher for help, he didn't want to complain and get sent back to the Dursleys.

Harry spent the lesson holding his stomach and counting the seconds till it ended. His next lesson was all the way in the dungeon and he thought about skipping and crawling back to his bed but decided that he shouldn't.

"Quite" Snape said

"My name is professor Severus Snape, you will address me as professor Snape or sir" Snape said and glared at the scared first years.

"In this lesson I will not tolerate juvenile nonsense. If you are not capable of self control you should not be here, " he said and went to where Harry was sitting.

"If it isn't our new celebrity" Snape mocked "do you think you are too good to follow the rules? Stop bouncing around!" he said when he saw the boy restless in his chair. He was surly like his father too impulsive and lacking of self control.

"Sorry sir" Harry said. His stomach hurt so much now that he could not even sit.

"You will work on a rather simple potion, if you follow my instruction you should not have any problems" Snape said and waved his wand so that small cauldrons appeared in front of each child with another wave different ingredients appeared as well.

Everyone worked quietly and followed Snape instructions. Harry did the best he could, but by now he felt like he was going to throw up. He was shaking so hard and thought his stomach was going to burst. He was too scared to say something to Snape after the man call him out before.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Snape exclaimed when he saw Harry gag into the cauldron.

Harry tried to stop but couldn't, his mouth was filled with saliva and he knew he was going to lose the battle over his stomach.

After a few moments he throw up into the cauldron unable to stop, He cried out as his stomach contrasted from the effort.

"What is the meaning of this" Snape said, although not too hard, he could see that the boy was sick and didn't do that on purpose.

"I'm sorry sir" Harry cried "I don't feel good"

Snape went over and with a flick of his wand made the mess disappear.

"Sit down for a moment, " he said and placed a hand over Harry's forehead. "You're burning up! Why didn't you come to me before? Can you tell me where it hurts?

"In my stomach" Harry said still crying.

"I see, wait here and I will go and get madam Pomfrey. I don't want to give you any of my potions as none of you got yourself checked out for allergies.

Snape left and got back in moments when he got back, he saw that several of the students were around Harry.

"Get back to work this instant!" He said and then turned to Harry.

" Madam Pomfrey is busy with another student some transfiguration accident, the idiot turned himself to a pocket watch. Either way I will look you over and decide if you need to go to the hospital wing or just get some bed rest. Is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded

"Good now lay back down, slowly" Snape said and helped him to incline back on the bench until he was in a lying position.

"I'm going to open your robes are you dressed underneath?" Snape asked, he didn't want to embarrass the boy.

Harry gave another nod and winced as he felt another sharp pain.

Snape took his robes off and lifted his shirt.

"I'm going to feel your abdomen, try and relax for me"

Harry held his breath and was refusing to let it out he was embracing himself for Snape's touch on his stomach.

Snape started to palpate the higher part of the stomach and slowly moved down.

"Harry I need to open your jeans to examine your lower abdomen, I won't take them down" Snape assured the boy.

Snape pressed down on Harry's stomach and caused him to scream in pain when he got to the lower right part.

"Harry since when were you having pain there?" Snape asked

"Yesterday" Harry sobbed

" I see. Do you remember ever having to go to the hospital for stomach aches or having surgery?" Snape asked, trying to determine is his suspicions were right.

"No" was the short reply before Harry turned on his side and throw up again.

Snape once again cleaned the mess "Harry, I'm going to levitate you to the hospital wing from there you will be transferred to St Mangus. I'm afraid you have appendicitis.


End file.
